


Holding Shares

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiched between them and loving every second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Shares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink).

Jason’s lips are pressed to the back of Steph’s neck, his hands steady at her waist. Cass watches him, watches the path of his mouth as he kisses down to Steph’s shoulder, as he buries his face against her hair. Her thumb brushes over his knuckles, and he laces their fingers together, holds on tight.

It’s sweet, trusting, and it makes Steph’s chest feel warm and tight to see it.

It also makes her feel ignored.

Which is kind of stupid, since she’s the one sandwiched between them, Jason’s heat against her back, his cock spreading her open, filling her and making her hips twitch and roll for the feel of it. Cass kneels in front of her, her lips swollen and flushed from the force of Steph’s kisses, bitemarks and hickeys joining the pattern of her scars.

Steph makes a needy little noise, and Cass’s gaze turns back to her instantly. Knowing glint in her eye, because she always knows _just_ what Steph is up to, but she indulges her all the same. Leaning forward, mouth curved in an exasperated but loving smile, and it tastes so good against Steph’s lips.

For the longest time, she thought she couldn’t have this. Cass seemed reluctant to share her, and Steph would never push that, because Cass is her _everything_. But eventually she realised that Cass was simply waiting for Jason to prove himself, waiting to see if he was worthy of joining them like this. Eventually she realised Cass _wanted_ Jason to be worthy.

Jason has a fucked up reputation, none of them are going to deny that. But Cass has been patient with him, and that’s something Jason doesn’t seem to experience often. He hadn’t cajoled or harassed, he’d simply waited until Cass felt comfortable, because Steph knows Jason can be reckless and impulsive, same as her, but they all knew this would be worth it.

And God, it _is_ , her legs straddled across Jason’s lap, her tongue in Cass’s mouth. Feeling surrounded by them, overwhelmed, yet like she’ll never get enough. Jason’s breath is hot against her skin as he murmurs, “You feel so damn good.”

Cass pulls back, her smile growing a little wider, a little dirtier.

“Wanna fuck you so hard,” Jason growls, and Steph groans, pushes back against him, arching her spine. Eyes squeezing shut until she feels the brush of hair over her face, and Cass is leaning past her, and Steph can hear every wet and sensual noise as Cass kisses Jason deeply over Steph’s shoulder.

Steph lets out another of those needy don’t-ignore-me whimpers, and hears Jason chuckle into Cass’s mouth, feels Cass rock up on her knees to make the kiss even more demanding. Which totally isn’t fair, because Steph’s at the wrong angle to be able to _see_. Knows from experience just how hot they look when they touch each other, and doesn’t want to miss a second of it. One hand reaching down to squeeze Jason’s thigh, the other up to palm Cass’s breast, her grip pointedly rough.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason mutters, and she can hear his smile as the kiss ends. “We haven’t forgotten about you, princess.”

Cass’s eyes narrow as she watches Steph squirm a little in Jason’s lap, and then her fingers are beneath Steph’s chin, tilting her head up until their eyes meet. “Do it,” she whispers, but she’s not talking to Steph, they all know it, and Jason tends to bristle at the idea of taking orders, except he never feels that way when the orders come from Cass.

Steph gasps as his hips rock, strong hands at her waist lifting her, then dragging her weight back down. Fucking up into her, heat and movement and perfection, making her head spin. Feeling Cass’s hands sliding along her thighs, and then there are sure and practiced fingers rubbing against her clit, riding every movement, never letting up the pressure. Making Steph wail and clench and shake, hearing Jason pant behind her, and Steph can’t keep her eyes open any longer, too lost in the sensation of these perfect people and the way they touch her.

The last thing she sees before her eyes fall shut is the flash of Cass’s smile, the hunger of her gaze, Jason’s moans echoing through her mind.


End file.
